In general, laundry processing devices include a washing machine, a dryer, and a washing machine having a dryer function.
In order to remove pollutants from the laundry such as clothes and bedding using water and detergent and a mechanical operation, a washing machine is a device that performs a process such as washing, rinsing, and dehydration. Such washing machines are classified into a top load type washing machine of rotating a drum in which the laundry is filled about a vertical axis and a front load type washing machine of rotating a drum in which the laundry is filled about a horizontal axis.
The dryer is a device that dries the laundry to be dried by applying warm air to the laundry to be dried and that injects the laundry to be dried into a rotating drum and that dries the laundry by applying warm wind or cold wind into the drum.
The washing machine having a dryer function has both a washing function and a dry function and is a device that injects the laundry such as clothes into a rotating drum and that selects a desired function and that performs washing or drying.
Nowadays, as Internet is generally used within a home, a home appliance using a network is important. However, for Internet connection, connection setting thereof is necessary, but a keyboard or an input device similar thereto may not be provided in an entire home appliance and thus a method of connecting the home appliance to the network is requested.